


Watchful Eyes

by Kurapikababu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a i'm bored at 1 AM fic, but some peoples knowww, it's really short i'm sorry, not really a reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapikababu/pseuds/Kurapikababu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Akuma is attacking in the middle of the night. Ladybug and Chat Noir are on the scene. Alya is nearby recording the whole thing.</p>
<p>Some people are watching. And they know who Ladybug is?! Who are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchful Eyes

_"This is Alya, reporting live at the scene of yet another of the Ladybug and Chat Noir's fights."_

_The camera panned from the face of a tired, yet bubbly red-head to a scene down in the streets below; the girl was filming from up on a balcony, probably from her bedroom. The camera zoomed in on two figures, one black and one red, as they went back and forth against the latest villain that decided to lay seige to the fair city of Paris._

_"Folks, thank my school for giving me so much homework today. If I hadn't been up late working on it, I wouldn't have been able to bring you this live update on our favorite heros!" the girl's voice could be heard saying as she followed the movements of said duo. "You can always count on the LadyBlog to bring you first-hand, updates on the amazing Ladybug and Chat Noir." She grew silent as she saw Ladybug get thrown backwards from a particularly nasty strike from the plant(?) villain._

_Ladybug hit a nearby building with a resounding noise. Chat Noir saw his partner's hit and ran over to make sure she was alright. She assured him she was okay and then went back to facing their opponent.  
The fight last for about 10 more minutes but the two were finally able to subdue the wicked weed. They fist-bumped before heading off, calling it a night._

_"Well that's it for now folks; this is Alya, as always with the latest from the greatest. I'm going to get back to my homework now. Goodnight!"_

A computer screen in a home, not too far from where the fight had taken place, clicked off. A moment later, a quiet creaking of a door opening and closing could be heard. Not too long after, the soft groaning of a bed followed.

After a few more moments, a married couple exchanged glances.

"Should we check on her?" A woman asked.

"No, no. I think she'll be fine." Her husband answered.

"But dear....that hit looked like it really hurt." The woman's voice was fraught with concern. 

A short moment of consideration, then he replied, "If she seems sore in the morning, you can say something but otherwise, let's keep quiet." He paused, thinking, before he spoke again.

"After all, we don't want to let her know that we know yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone figure out who our mysterious watchers are? ;D  
> I like the idea that 'they' know, so I might play around with that a bit more. I might add more chapters. For now it's just a lil mid' of night drabble. Thanks for reading♥


End file.
